Prince Thomas
Prince Thomas is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. He is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Sean Herman, and is portrayed by guest star Tim Phillipps. Prince Thomas is based on the Prince from the fairytale, "Cinderella". History Before the Curse At some point, Prince Thomas and his father were hosting a ball. Unbeknownst to them, a young girl named Cinderella yearned to go to the ball with her step-family. As her step-family left for the ball, her fairy godmother appeared to her. Just as she was about to grant Cinderella her wish to go to Thomas's ball, she exploded. An infamous imp known as Rumplestiltskin took her place instead. He also granted Cinderella her desire to go to the ball; however, he wanted something precious from her in return. Cinderella figured he meant jewels or money and agreed. Then she rushed off to the ball. There, she met Prince Thomas, who fell in love with her. At some point, he proposed to her and they married. At their wedding ball, Cinderella expresses her joy at finding love. They go downstairs to meet their guests, including Snow White and Prince Charming, and proceed to dance. Cinderella runs into Rumplestiltskin, who reminds her about her deal with him. He tells her that he wants his firstborn in exchange for giving her the chance to be with Thomas. Cinderella is left stunned and frightened. Some time later, Cinderella discovers that she is pregnant. When Thomas goes on a hunting trip with his friends, she begins packing and plans to leave undiscovered. Thomas, however, catches her in the middle of this, and demands to know what's going on. Cinderella tells him how Rumplestiltskin sent her to the ball instead of her fairy godmother, and reveals her fears to him. Thomas vows to find some way to fix the situation. He visits Prince Charming and asks for help. Prince Charming convinces Grumpy and the Seven Dwarves to fashion a prison for Rumplestiltskin in their mines. The Blue Fairy also contributes, giving Cinderella and Thomas a magical red quill to ensnare the imp with. Thomas convinces Cinderella that their plan to trap Rumplestiltskin using magic will work, and that he would pay any price that was needed. Then, one night, Cinderella convinces Rumplestiltskin to sign another deal using the quill. When he is frozen with the Blue Fairy's magic, she calls Thomas, Prince Charming and Grumpy to put him in his cage. While Prince Charming and Grumpy are locking him up, Thomas comforts Cinderella. Suddenly, Cinderella feels something similar to a contraction, and Thomas goes to a nearby well to get water for her. The feeling quickly passes, but when she calls to Thomas, he doesn't reply. She quickly goes to the well, where she finds Thomas's cloak. Cinderella confronts Rumplestiltskin, who claims that he had nothing to do with Thomas's disappearance. He tells her that until he has her child, she will never be able to see Thomas again. Trivia *In Disney's Cinderella, the prince character (Thomas) is credited as "Prince Charming", while the prince in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (Charming) is credited as "The Prince". *Thomas is an example of the Prince Charming archetype in fairy tales. *The name "Thomas" is of Aramaic origin derived from the word "Ta'oma'" that means "twin".http://www.behindthename.com/name/thomas *Thomas picked out the name of his daughter, Alexandra. Appearances References it:Thomas fr:Prince Thomas es:Thomas pl:Thomas de:Thomas pt:Príncipe Thomas Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters